twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Cullen's are HOT!!!/Mothers Day
5. Mother’s Day - Bella Cullen My throat was constricted; venom flowing onto my parched tongue, the same burning sensation which felt like a hot branding iron had been thrust down my throat. It was a nightmare. Edward raised an eyebrow and then squeezed my hand. “Don’t worry,” he soothed, kissing my cheek sending tingles through my granite skin, “Everything will be alright, my love. You can do this.” I had taken an extra precaution of hunting just a few hours earlier before hoping onto our flight, the smell and sensation of the pulsing veins in humans surrounding us drove me crazy. Edward was my only distraction. We had gotten the night flight so when we arrived in Jacksonville to see my mum our skin wouldn’t sparkle in the night time glow of the dim-lit moon; I had planned to come spend a few hours with her for Mother’s day, Edward of course being a gentleman, and my all-to-willing husband, had agreed to come. Of course, Renesmee had to be left behind, I hated leaving my angel behind but she would be in the care of Carlisle and Esme, her adopted grandparents. While people were either asleep or slowly slipping into unconsciousness I talked with Edward, our voices hushed so we could only hear each other. We were discussing our future together: myself, Edward and our beautiful child, Renesmee. “Edward?” I questioned. I caught is piercing golden eyes that melted me to the core watching me closely, “What would happen if we were separated?” I asked seriously. He hesitated, “I wouldn’t let you get through that again.” I remembered it, the darkest part of my life – A new moon. When there was no Edward, no moon, I happily settled for the sun, my Jacob. He gave me a reason to be happy, I enjoyed those days hanging out in his small handcrafted garage, fixing the motorbikes, watching his large hands meander through the parts gracefully, hiking – myself slowly lagging behind. I sat up, my brown hair falling from behind my shoulders creating a barrier between us and the others passengers, “Tell me the truth?” His body was rigid against the chair, “You’re so stubborn,” he chuckled. “But I wouldn’t be-able to live without you. When I was gone the last time –” his voice cracked as images flew in front of his eyes. “-You managed to sustain a normal life, with Jacob, I isolated myself from everyone. It showed me how much I need you.” “I’m your brand of heroin,” I quoted playfully as I hugged his chest, his long pale fingers curling strands of my hair into ringlets. I broke the silence after a short few minutes, “I wouldn’t be-able to live without you either,” I confessed. His face was creased with distress; I ran my fingers over the folds of his face slowly smoothing the wrinkles away. He breathed a sigh of relief. The flight landed shortly after, the burning in my throat far from the front of my mind. Renee was thrilled to see us; she greeted me and Edward with one of her famous warm hugs, I could sense her throbbing pulse through her creamy membrane of skin. My throat engulfed in flames. The house was isolated when we arrived – Phil had went out with his friends according to my mother – the house in Jacksonville was just as my mother had described it to me a few years back. Pale, but comfortable, and bathed in sunlight during the day – this I knew was bad for us but we had timed our visit just right as the weather forecast was settled for clouds and rain showers for tomorrow. She was just too excited to find I had come to see her; it was late when she finally gave into her weariness half way through a chick-flick that had been hidden in amongst her cupboards, kissing me on the cheek and giving Edward a warm glance she strode silently to bed. I was glad for the silence, I snuggled closer into Edward – I could hear him chuckle quietly. The movie continued to play as we lay staring absentmindedly into each other’s eyes: My voiceless heart suddenly becoming active. There was a dull beating at the edge of my mind, hushed steps rushing across a tiled floor, a laboured panting. My eyes flickered open; Edward cradling me in his arms, he had heard as well. There was a mumbled groan and a clash of wood against wood coming from the kitchen; I sprung up ready to protect my mum. Crouched, teeth exposed, I gracefully slid into the hallway, I could hear the intruders heart beat – it was hammering, the pulses irregular. Edward whispered in my ear, “The intruders drunk, I think, I can’t read his thoughts. They seem jumbled as if they don’t know what to say.” I felt relief surge through my body. Slipping myself into the small room I saw the hunched figure lazing against the table, its hair crumpled and sprawled across their features. The face lifted, I hissed and felt power coarse through my body – and then my limps went weak. Phil was terrified, his angular eyebrows rose in terror and his clenched throat about to scream for help. I stood up, Edward by my side, Phil hiccuped and then blackness covered his eyes. He fainted. It didn’t take long to grasp his sagging body and heave it upstairs where he fell asleep in the spare room, when we were downstairs again the shock and horror finally hit me. “Does Phil do that every night?” I questioned. My husband caressed my tears from my cheeks, “Don’t worry, honey, Renee is in good hands.” “Your right,” I stifled a sob, “We better not mention it to my mum and say we didn’t hear anything last night.” Edward nodded and kissed me on the lips as we watched the sun rise and depart amongst the clouds. “-I’ll miss you so much,” my mum wept before we departed later that day. We had to get home early. She was handling the gift wrapped box which held her mother’s day gift, Edward’s last minute thinking, as she hugged me tightly. We hadn’t told her about Phil’s sudden appearance last night and when she asked we answered unknowingly. I felt oddly protective of my childish mother but I let her go and we headed off to the airport, a smile tightly pulled across Edward’s face. link http://www.thebreakingdawnmovie.org/2010/05/5-mothers-day/ Category:Blog posts